Of Penguins and Peasants
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Sort-of Christmas fic. A very cranky Azula chucks a snowball at Zuko for dragging her to the Water Tribe, thus starting a snowball war.


Azula folded her arms over her chest gazing out at the vast sea of snow. She'd never been to the Water Tribe before; with the frigid temperature, whiney snow peasants, and the assortment of squawking penguins, the reason for that was obvious.

A shiver radiated over Azula's body.

Why she had let Zuko drag her along for this little journey was beyond her.

She could all ready feel her nose and cheeks growing red. Red and numb.

Firebenders clearly are not made for frost and snow. For cold. Every instinct told her to just bend a small flame. But firebending isn't ideal when wearing mittens. Of course she could just take them off and put them back on again. But she'd grow tired of doing so every ten minutes.

 _Stupid Zu-Zu._

He couldn't just leave her at the palace alone for a few days.

Azula frowned deeply to herself. Her annoyance was growing rapidly by the second. Before she knew it she was kneeling down. She picked up a handful of snow and chucked it at the back of Zuko's empty, un-hooded head.

He jumped up so high one would think she'd set his pants on fire again.

He rapidly swatted the snow off of his head.

"What are you doing?" He shouted.

She answered by throwing another directly into his face.

"This." She picked up another and threw it. "Is for." Another snowball. "Dragging me." And another. "Here." She threw one final snowball, this one had a small rock concealed with in.

Zuko blinked and brushed the snow off of his face and clothing.

Azula hadn't done anything this childish since…well…this was actually probably the most immature thing he'd ever seen her do.

She folded her arms over her chest. "The sooner we go home Zu-Zu, the sooner you will be free of an icy torment." She whipped another snowball at him.

This time he bent down and tossed one of his own. His snowball found its way right down Azula's parka. She gritted her teeth and shuddered. "ZUKO!"

Zuko snickered.

And that was how he found a snowball in his mouth.

"Okay, that's it." He muttered. He rolled up a bigger snowball. By the time he realized Ty-Lee had stood herself in front of Azula, the snowball was already arching through the sky. "Oh…Crap."

"Ouchie!" Ty-Lee yelled.

Azula practically doubled over laughing. "Oh that was glorious."

Pout frozen on her face, it was her turn to throw a snowball. It grazed Zuko's ear and hit Sokka in the forehead.

"Oh come on! I get enough of this with Katara!"

"Excuse me!?" Katara spoke. Sokka felt another chilly impact on the back of his head.

Azula took a seat, watching her wonderful snowy chaos unfold. She tapped her fingers on her chin. "Well, since they're here…" She trailed off. "Ty-Lee, fetch me some snow."

Ty-Lee gave her a firm nod and cartwheeled off.

Once the ammo fell into her hands, she whipped it at the Water Tribe siblings. As expected, her aim was perfectly flawless. And naturally when Sokka looked behind him he would see Aang standing closer than she. Azula smirked as Sokka kicked a flutter of snow at the young Avatar.

Azula glanced towards the many tents. "Alright Ty-Lee, you go hit the blind earthbender."

Ty-Lee gave her a lopsided grin. "I'll do my best." She skipped over to Toph and dumped an armful of snow over her head.

Toph smirked. "Oh I've been waiting for this all day." She cracked her knuckles and picked up some snow.

"Now for the final stage in my plan." Azula mumbled deviously to herself. She fashioned herself another snowball; not too big, not too small. She crept over to Zuko and dropped it down the back of his pants.

"Mother of Agni!" He shouted, jumping thrice as high as the last time. "Mother of Agni. Sweet Avatar Wan." He shivered, tears stinging his eyes.

She'd set his ass aflame before, but Azula had never had the opportunity to frost it over before. He flopped face down into the snow.

"You're such a drama queen Zu-Zu." She rolled her eyes.

"Ty-Lee, burry him!"

The acrobat skipped over.

"No. NO! Don't you two dare!"

Mai pulled open the flap of her tent. "See, aren't you glad we chose not to go outside today?" She asked Suki. "They're all nuts."

"No kidding." Suki answred.


End file.
